


Sammy

by BuckyBarn3s



Series: Supernatural One Shots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Series: Supernatural One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075940
Kudos: 1





	Sammy

Nail polish, knife collection, lipstick, and dirt. Skirts, combat boots, and old dirty jeans. These are some of the things that make up Sam Winchester. Sam by no means ever thought he was anything less that abnormal. He loved painting his nails and climbing trees in the backyard. He liked wearing skirts and old tennis shoes. All the other boys at school thought he was weird, and besides that, the school wouldn't let him wear nail polish or skirts. So, surely he was the weird one. Abnormal, and not to friendly with. 

His daddy accepted him, and so did his big brother. Daddy let him have whatever skirt he wanted and let him pick out the colors of nail polish. Dean even helped him paint his nails on the weekends and over the summer. Sam just didn't understand why he was so different. 

Boys aren't supposed to like skirts and nail polish. 

It wasn't until well after John had his heart attack and passed away when Sam was 22 that he began to realize his true identity. The internet helped quite a bit, as he found other people's stories of self-discovery and definitions online. He struggled to find which label fit him, as he didn't really fit the gay label. He found all people attractive, men, women, and androgynous people that he couldn't identify. Which meant the hetero label really didn't fit. He found the word "pansexual" and decided it fit magnificently. He was pansexual.

He told Dean what he had discovered and all Dean said was, "And? I'm gay. What does it matter if you like it all?" and that was it. 

He kept up the research and eventually discovered he was nonbinary, or mixgendered, or genderless, or whatever the proper name for it was. He was a woman and a man. He loved lipstick, frilly skirts, and nail polish. But he also loved his guns, knives, and old torn up jeans. He figured it'd be easier to stick with his given pronouns, especially since he had never been truly bothered by them in the first place. But now... Now he felt at peace knowing what exactly he was and that, no, maybe he was not normal, but he was true to himself and there were many more people out there in the world just like him.

So he was happy, content, and living like usual.


End file.
